Kiss You Goodbye
Introduction "Kiss You Goodbye" was an incomplete story arc, that takes place in Windbloom. The story is written in a movie-script format and follows the romance between Rufus Kristoffer and Alicia Castile. Characters *Rufus Kristoffer - Leader of the Idium Liberation Force, the main protagonist. *Alicia Castile - Princess of Dylan (Windbloom), the other main protagonist. *Ghis Lightheart - Captain of the Dylan Guard and father figure to Alicia *Keith Von Stiglar - A captain of the Windreavers, he commands the regiment at Dylan *Thera - Alicia's servant, she is killed by Loki the Reaper. *Litt Brising - A Windbloom Knight, he informs Princess Alicia of Kaelen Castile's death. Durign the Siege of Dylan he fights a losing battle with Loki the Reaper, but is saved with the arrival of Din the End of Seasons. *Vayne Viporia - A lookout for the Idium Liberation Force, he was with the army sent to take Dylan. *Xander Gremas - Commander of the Idium Liberation Force's Dylan invasion forces. *Crier Benel - The town crier of Dylan, he warns the people of the siege. *Loki the Reaper - A member of the Assassin's Guilds' Unlucky 13. *Zylnn Arlark - A Windbloom Knight *Kylara Castile - Kaelen Castile's wife, she was The Oracle before Alicia Castile. Original Story The original un-altered text. 1- Living in a dream? (The scene starts off in a white, cloudy place. Alicia is dreaming.) (The world appears; it zooms onto the continent of Terra, then zooming onto the country of Windbloom. It is an empty country full of hills, trees and lush grasslands.) Alicia: What… What is this? (Pictures of past events flash in front of her. An empty frame falls to the ground.) Alicia: (leaning down and picking up the frame.) What does this mean? ???: A horrible threat approaches Windbloom, young princess. Take your people and defend Talendris Ravine, protect them from desecrating the kingdom. Alicia: Who is this? “Horrible threat?”, what do you mean? ???: I failed the world once… I won’t let it be taken again… Alicia: Taken? What was taken? Who are you? ???: My time is almost up, Princess of Dylan, take heed to my warning. 2- Princess of Dylan (The scene starts off in Alicia’s room, morning has come. The sounds of birds are outside.) Alicia: (Rubbing her eyes) Morning already? ( An image of a desecrated kingdom flashes in her mind and the voice echoes, “Take heed Princess of Dylan.” A knock is heard on the door.) Thera: Princess? Are you awake? It is morning now, I’m coming in. (She enters) Alicia: (Still half asleep) Thera? Thera, I had a dream last night… Thera: (Interrupting) a prophecy princess, a prophecy. (She sits by Alicia) Alicia: (Annoyed) Thera why do you keep insisting that my dreams are prophecies? Thera: (calmly, while brushing Alicia’s hair) It is your bloodline princess Alicia, the house of Castille has always been able to prophesize coming misfortune to Windbloom; though, these visions you call “dreams.” Alicia: I know, I know, you’ve been telling me since I was a child. On my 17th birthday I inherited “The Oracle” trade and title that the royal house of Castille has always been famous for. Thera: Precisely! And that is why (She puts her hand on Alicia) I wish for you to continue leading Windbloom down this peaceful path your father has begun . Alicia: (She looks at her palms) Now that I have begun inheriting the Oracle; it won’t protect father anymore, will it? Thera: (looking grim) No… no it won’t protect the king anymore… Alicia: (pauses for a moment in thought) but, he’ll be okay right? Thera: (gets up and begins to exit the room) Yes, Princess Alicia, he’ll be alright… he’s only gone a few miles east of Talendris ravine to visit the border, he’ll be back soon. (A flashback plays through Alicia’s mind, showing her father exiting the capitol and giving one last hug before leaving, she hears a voice.) ???: King Kaeten sealed his fate that day, today you must decide if you too will follow his path. Alicia: Who… who is this? Where are you? (She looks around) Show yourself! ???: … Gelra province Alicia: …? (Confused) What are you talking about? ???: The province of Gelra has rebelled his highness is doomed… (Alicia puts her hands over her ears.) Alicia: Stop! Stop saying that! Father… (She kneels on the ground and begins tearing) father… will be safe… I know he… ???: Gelra province has split from Windbloom, it is only time… (Throughout her day she kept thinking, pondering, over what the voice had told her, “Had Gelra really split from Windbloom?” The question kept lingering in her mind.) 3- Rufus, Champion of Windbloom (The sun is high in the sky, Alicia sits on the veranda, reading a book; the breeze is nonexistent. Suddenly a horn is heard outside the walls of Dylan. The door to her chambers burst open, Thera with four Windreavers burst in.) Thera: Princess, something has happened! (Thera said it with a worried outburst.) (Alicia closes her book From the ends of our world: a Plue story, and lays it down on the table, she looks up full of worry.) Alicia: What is it Thera? Something happen…? Thera: Come with me Alicia. (She pulls Alicia gently off the chair and they head to the courtroom) (An injured soldier being held back by guards cries loudly.) Litt: Princess… Princess Alicia! Let me see her, I have a message from the King. (Alicia enters, surprised) Alicia: A message from father? (The soldier turns around and rushes to her. Kneeling down, he hands her a parchment, the royal seal faintly stamped on it. Alicia, knowing what it might contain grabs it and throws it into a torch.) Litt: (surprised and crying out in unbelief) Princess! What are you doing? Alicia: (She turns toward him and slowly walks toward him, her face calm.) I… I don’t want to read it… What other news do you bring? Litt: (calmed) The king… he made the… providence of Gelra…(“Providence of Gelra?” the name kept ringing in Alicia’s mind.) he made them angry, Rufus was there… and the King… he… he mocked Rufus in front of the people. (his voice gravely mentioned…) They’ve revolted and they… they plan to execute the King! (Everything had flashed through Alicia’s mind so quickly: the voices warnings, Rufus, the revolts, and the thought of her father’s execution.) Alicia: (she stood for some time, emotionless and suddenly said in a calm manner.) Commander Stigler! Stigler: (A knight in his early forties, stands up and kneels in front of her.) Your highness? Alicia: (She looked down on him, her face showing a serious look) Mobilize the Windreavers… s-stop the revolts… (she begins tearing) and if… possible, save father. Stigler: (He raised his head and stood up, turned around toward the soldiers and spoke) Knights! (Around fifty knights in elaborate armor stood up.) Knights: Sir! (they stand to attention and salute.) Stigler: Prepare your mounts, were going to the Gelra province. (Stigler turned around and patted Alicia on the head.) We’ll do what we can, Alicia. (she raised her head, eyes still teary, but she was smiling. Stigler hadn’t seen her smile in a long time.) 4- The Hawke of Idium (The nighttime forest outside the city of Dylan, a lookout is perched on a tree branch, someone stands below) Vayne: Look! (Points to a large force of air units leaving Dylan) I believe those are the Windreavers, commander Xander. Xander: Excellent, we’ll launch the operation in (Xander moves toward a trebuchet hidden in camouflage) Vayne! (Vayne hops off the tree branch) Vayne: Sir? Xander: Inform the men to start besieging the city, let none survive. Vayne: Gladly… (Vayne grins slightly and heads off.) (Fifteen minutes later…) (Guard tower in Dylan) Lookout: What’s that? (Points to a flaming object heading toward the tower) I think you need to look at this, Sergeant. Srg. Welber: hmmm? (Reading a book) it’s probably your imagination stop daydreaming and (The flaming boulder smashes the tower) (Meanwhile, in the town square) Crier Benel: Were under attack!!! Dylan is under attack!!! (Many flaming boulders hit the city from all directions) (The remaining towers light huge torches) Guard Weken: Invaders! I spot invaders, Guards! (A troop of fifteen guards stand at the north gate, shields and lances ready.) Captain Ghis: Stand firm! Do not give mercy to these invaders, for you will receive none. Fight for country, fight for home, FIGHT FOR HONOR!!! (A rallying cry as 30 more soldiers arrive) (The gates burst open, a large ballista bolt smashes a soldier and bursts open his body.) Ghis: Charge! (Ghis leads the remaining soldiers toward the north gate entrance. Ten arrows whisk past Ghis, killing eight soldiers.) (They continue the charge and end up outside the city. Outside they are surrounded by thirty soldiers in the same uniform but with different emblems over the Windbloom army emblem.) Xander: Well if it isn’t Ghis Lightheart, I thought you had died? (Soldiers and Ghis drop their weapons, Ghis is hand-cuffed and brought in front of Xander.) Ghis: (Spits on Xander) Rufus! You traitor! (He struggles to move, the soldiers hold him) Rufus: (takes off his face mask) I’m surprised you knew, old friend. (He laughs) Ghis: Don’t “friend” me with the likes of you! You who… you murderer! You massacred our people! You… (Interrupted) Rufus: (calmly) Ghis, it couldn’t have been helped. (Looks down to the ground) Idium was doomed that day, I did what I could, (Looks at Ghis) I did what YOU should’ve. 5 Flashback - Idium, Windbloom - Three years ago (The city of Idium is under siege by a Netherwind Army) (A squadron of troops moves through the city.) Rufus: Captain Ghis! Ghis: What is it Rufus? Rufus: Let me enter the cities core, I’ll stop their advance. Ghis: I can’t let you do that. I have a responsibility to the people, help me evacuate the city. (They pass the cities power plant; Rufus takes the opportunity and heads toward it.) Ghis: Rufus!! (Rufus continues heading toward the power plant, Ghis leaves.) (---- Forty minutes later----) (The city explodes killing over 100,000 invaders and 600,000 people.) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ghis: What I should’ve done. (outraged) You massacred OUR people!!! (Rufus shakes his head and tells his soldiers to take Ghis away.) (The Remaining guards are given this option: join or die. Fifteen join the revolutionaries, the remaining twenty-one are executed.) (Meanwhile in the keep, Grand Hallway) (A frantic Thera is searching for Alicia) Thera: Alicia! Princess Alicia! Where are you? (A nobleman runs down the hall turns toward Thera, scared.) Nobleman: Help! Help me! He--- (he is struck down with a halberd) (Thera screams) (A figure appears behind the dead nobleman, eyes closed.) Loki, the Reaper: I told him to be quiet. I only wanted to talk… now won’t you, (grins and opens his eyes) tell me where the Princess is? Thera: (scared) I… I don’t know… I don’t know where she is! I swear! Loki: (steps up to her, halberd raised) well then, guess you won’t be of any use to me. (Smiles) Thera: Don’t… Don’t… please do- (his halberd swings down and cuts Thera open, blood spewing over the walls.) ---- (Meanwhile, outside the keep in the gardens)(Litt along with three knights escort the princess) Alicia: (she stumbles) Slow down would you! Litt: (Looking back) I’m sorry Princess, but we must move. Knight: Captain, look! (He points to the fountain) Litt: Good we’re almost to the underground chamber. (Alicia follows as Litt moves but hears a voice) ???: Quick! Hide in the bush. (Thinking Litt said that, she hides in the bush.) (As the three knights and Litt enter the fountain yard, they hear a mocking laugh.) (A dark figure appears on the fountain, holding a bloody halberd.) Loki: Welcome, friends. (He holds up a bloody knight’s helm, head inside.) (One of the three knights falls down headless and dead) Knight: How dare you do that! (He pulls out his sword but Loki does a cleave, killing him and the other knight) Loki: Now the last one. (He turns toward Litt, grinning) Litt: Loki, the Reaper, you’re one of the 13 top assassins of the Assassin’s Guild! Loki: Oh? (flattered) Tis a pity to kill people like you. (He lashes the halberd toward Litt, but Litt parries it) (chuckle) You’re good too! Hope this’ll be fun. Litt: (deflecting an attack) Don’t flatter yourself. ---- (Meanwhile, Alicia has been crawling around the garden and falls through the ground, landing on her leg.) Alicia: Oww! That hurts! (Alicia yells in pain, her right leg is broken.) (she looks around, it’s too dark to see.) Just where am I!!! (She looks up and sees through the hole she fell through, the moon is full.) --1 hour later-- (Sounds of heavy footsteps is heard through the cave.) (Alicia hears the voice.) ???: Quick! Yell out! Story - To Be Continued See Also Notes *Originally Rufus overloaded a power plant, instead of power cores. The world has since been redesigned to be more fantasy-Esq. *This story was written assuming Windbloom has a population of 100 million, the world has grown larger. *The story introduces the Assassin's Guild. *This is one of the few main storylines WITHOUT a Faceless One as the main antagonist. *Plue's first appearance was in this story, through his book. Category:Story Arc Category:Kiss You Goodbye